


Towel #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #1 for 3/4 PB100 Challenge: Towel





	Towel #1

Red stained towels were strewn across the floor of the bunker’s medical bay. Out of all the hunts that the trio had fucked up before, this was clearly the worse. Cas was lying in one of the beds, unconscious and pale. Dean had sewn up the worse of the cuts and bandaged the others. He was shaking, fear running through his veins. Grace had originally shined through those cuts, but now only blood wept through. Dean sat next to the angel, his hands holding Cas’ cold one against his forehead. “Please wake up Angel. I can’t do this without you.”


End file.
